Borboletas
by CaahT39C
Summary: "Já ouviu a história das borboletas? É uma linda história, pode acreditar." Só uma pequena fanfic em que mostras cenas antes e durante a morte da nossa adorada Grace. Será que dessa vez Isabel pode mostrar o seu lado doce?


**Vamos fingir que a Isabel foi criada pelos Cahill. Vamos fingir que, também, ela pode ter um lado dócil.**

**Finga isso e leia a minha fanfic, porque sem fingir, não tem como você ler a fanfic e não falar "ELA NÃO SABE A HISTÓRIA DE THE 39 CLUES!"**

* * *

><p>- Você não pode continuar assim, querida - falou Grace.<p>

Isabel rolou os olhos.

- Eu não sou mais criança para te obedecer, Grace.

- Não, você não é. Já tem até filhos. Dois lindos fi-

- Não vim falar de meus filhos - cortou Isabel - Eu vim falar das pistas.

Isabel Kabra era isso: uma mulher fria e rigorosa, somente se importando com as pistas e seu próprio nariz.

Mas Grace se lembrava de quando Isabel era criança. Ela viu a Kabra crescer e tornar-se o que era hoje.

_"Ela era tão jovem e linda... Nunca faria mal a uma mosca!"_

Porém, a Kabra mudou. E não foi pouco.

_"Eu ainda me lembro das corridas matinais, das brincadeiras, da grama roçando em meu tornozelo..."_

E, sem querer, Grace desligou-se do mundo e penetrou no mundo das lembranças, um lugar onde Isabel jamais queria voltar.

_"Grace, olha! Uma borboleta! - uma menina com uma voz doce e alegre apareceu na cabeça de Grace._

_- Pois é, querida. É uma bela borboleta. Quer ouvir uma história sobre borboletas? - perguntou Grace, com um sorriso acolhedor no rosto._

_- Sim! Sim! - exaltou-se a menina, pulando._

_- Pois bem... As borboletas são pessoas que morreram há muito tempo e tem uma chance de salvar a vida de outra pessoa, mas que está viva._

_- Sério?_

_- Sim, pequena._

_A menina pensou, colocando um de seus dedinhos nos lábios._

_- Então quando você morrer pode me salvar da morte?_

_Grace sorriu para ela, mas não respondeu."_

Por um momento, Grace cambaleou.

- Então passe logo as pistas, se não você... - Isabel parou, percebendo a tontura. - Grace? - a voz da menina encheu nos ouvidos da Cahill.

Por alguns segundos, algo dentro da Kabra tremeu. Era aquele sentimento que ficara anos atrás e que tinha acabado de voltar.

Grace estava tonta e tudo para ela girava. O pé já não aguentava o seu peso e a força caiu para os joelhos.

- Grace! - berrou Isabel, com um tom de desespero. A própria ficou surpresa com o tom.

Isabel ajudou Grace a se sentar e lhe deu água. Mas não sem antes dizer que ela nunca mais faria aquilo e que estava doce porque não gosta de ver gente doente.

Aquele tinha sido um efeito do câncer que crescia em Grace. Mas, além disso, naquele dia algo em Isabel mudou. Ela tinha sentido compaixão, um sentimento outrora invisível para ela.

* * *

><p>O céu escureceu, as flores murcharam e o clima esta horrível.<p>

_"Isso me deixa entediada"_ pensou Isabel. _"Alguém morreu e eu não sei quem."_

- Amor...! - disse Vikram, ao entrar no quarto da esposa.

- O que foi? - replicou Isabel.

- Grace... Morreu.

Por mais que Isabel quisesse sorrir, ela não conseguia.

- Mande as crianças. Preciso ficar um tempo sozinha.

Vikram assentiu e deixou o quarto.

- Grace morreu... - Isabel sussurrou.

Involuntariamente, a Kabra saiu do quarto e foi para o jardim. Descalçou os sapatos e sentiu a grama entre os dedos.

Vinda do céu estava lá uma pequena borboleta verde. Verde-jade.

A borboleta viu Isabel e fez maravilhosos movimentos na sua frente, como se estivesse dançando. Isabel admirou e suspirou.

- Grace, não tente me salvar. Eu já sou um caso perdido, e você sabia disso.

Então a borboleta foi embora, deixando para trás Isabel Kabra. E essa seria a última vez que a veria.

_"O trabalho das borboletas não acaba, é sempre uma oração contínua. Então, querida Isabel, eu irei voltar, mas não em forma de borboleta._

_Irei voltar como um par de olhos que irão te guiar pelo caminho certo, é só você prestar atenção neles."_

* * *

><p><strong>Heeey povo! Então... Gostaram? HSAUSHAUHSUAHS' <strong>

**Nossa, ficou muito sem sentido e a Isabel tá meio OOC ¬¬ Mas eu tento fazer ela ser legal! Juro que tento!**

**Enfim, como eu disse no início, vamos fingir que a Isabel tenha sido criada pelos Cahill, mas especificamente pela Grace, ok? **

**Ah, e se você lê as minhas fanfics e já leu "Uma Carta Para Isabel", vai entender o final dessa fanfic ^^ Então pode considerar essa fanfic como a fanfic antes da "Doce Isabel".**

**Então... Acho que é só isso. Revieeeews, por favor! Além de fazer o meu dia feliz e um dia fazer uma fanfic decente, vai alegrar a minha semana e vou ter orgulho por ter escrito isso em vez de estudar Geografia ^^ (percebam COMO eu tenho ideias para fanfics)**

**Até a próxima fanfic e/ou continuação!**

**~CaahT39C**

**P.S.: eu estou fazendo uma fanfic em que eu e meus amigos torturamos o Kurt e já está acabando. Além dessa, estou fazendo uma fanfic Amy/Ian que eu espero que não fique clichê. Se alguém quiser que eu termine mais rápido porque adora as minhas fanfics (desencana Carol, isso nunca vai acontecer ¬¬), coloque na sua review linda e gamante QUE VOCÊ VAI ESCREVER, ok? (:**


End file.
